


Bewitched, Bothered, and Be-Nico'd

by SophieAyase



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen, Trick or Treat 2019, Trick or Treat Exchange, Trick or Treat: Treat, rated T for Nozomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: It's time for a Halloween show, and Nico won't stop until Maki's fully in the holiday spirit.





	Bewitched, Bothered, and Be-Nico'd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).

“Nico-Nico-nii! Nico-nii will bewitch your heart! Let yourself fall under my spell-Nico!”

Maki tugged at her hair. “Are you ready to cut it out yet?”

“Silly Maki-chan!” Nico leaned over to hold her face an inch from Maki’s, still talking at full Nico-volume. “Super idol Nico-nii’s job is to make sure everyone has fun with her. You don’t seem like you’re having fun, so—”

“I’m not.”

“—repeat after me: Nico-Nico-nii!”

Nico was met with a blank stare and folded arms. She decided to try again. “Nico-nico-niiiiiii!” She frowned at Maki’s lack of reaction. “Maki-chan, you’ll never be a super idol if you keep on like this.”

“I’m a vampire,” Maki said curtly. “We aren’t known for having fun.”

“No, that’s where Maki-chan is wrong!” Nico insisted. “You’re not just any vampire: you’re super idol vampire Maki-maa! And vampire idols are here to have fun while they act spooky. Just being scary isn’t any good for an idol.”

Maki sighed. “Look, I don’t understand why we’re doing this show to begin with.”

“An idol doesn’t need a reason!” Nico insisted. “Whatever we do, we’re here to make our fans smile —”

“I know that’s our task —”

“It’s not a task! It’s our calling! If Maki-chan would —”

“What’s going on here?” another voice interrupted sweetly. Maki turned around to face the speaker, not that she didn’t already know her identity from the look of abject fear that briefly crossed Nico’s eyes.

Nozomi smiled, her arms folded in front of her, propping up her chest, already bulging out of her witch costume in a way Nico’s wasn’t. “You’re not being mean to Maki-chan, are you, Nicocchi? Because if I find out that you are, I’ll have to give you a _real_ trick…” She twitched her fingers to make her devilish grin perfectly clear.

Nico squeaked. “No, no! We were just practicing our calls! _Nico-Nico-nii!_ Come on, Maki-chan, _Nico-Nico-nii!_”

Maki sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in an hour. “Nico-Nico-nii,” she muttered blandly. In any other situation, this would have earned her further reprimand from Nico, but she could get away with it just now…

Nozomi giggled. “The stage is almost ready for us. Time to put that practicing to use.”

Nico practically jumped up and ran for the door, skillfully cutting a wide path around Nozomi. “Come on, Maki-chan! It’s time for super idol witch Nico-nii and her apprentice Maki-maa to give everyone a big Halloween treat! Nico-Nico-nii!”

“Apprentice?” Maki objected as she rose slowly from her seat. “And stop calling me Maki-maa. That doesn’t even make sense…”

Nico’s voice was already trailing out of the room. “Nico-Nico-nii! Nico-Nico-niiiiiiiii!”


End file.
